Her Everything
by brewer235
Summary: Sequel to Kitty Love. Finn just turned seventeen and wakes up to a special someone in bed with him.


It was a cool fall day in Ooo and finn was sleeping in from the previous days activities for yesterday was Finns seventeenth birthday and he had spent most the day partying into the morning. he groaned as the suns rays shined into his sensitive eyes. "ugh..is it already that late?" he moans as he rubs his eyes. something wasnt quite right tho, he felt something or someone for that matter in his bed with him. his first assumption was it to be Marceline for she had been occasionally sneaking into his room to cuddle him since he turned sixteen. He lifted the covers preparing to give her a scolding for sneaking in when he got a surprise he was never expecting...a small girl with cat ears!

Finn looked for a moment before realizing the small girl was naked causing him to blush and fall off his bed in a panic. "who the glob are you? and what are you doing in here!?" the small girl slowly rose up rubbing her small pink eyes before looking his way. "whats got you in such a panic?" she looked over confused. "how do you know my name?" He got up looking away from the naked girl stretching on his bed. "Finn? you don't recognise me..?" she looked with a bit of sadness in her eyes. Finn blushed looking over to her and started to examine her closely to find she did look familiar somehow. she wasnt very tall only about half way to his chest he assumed, and her hair was long and a mix of white with some darker and lighter shades mixed in. she had big cat ears which poked up from her head. He could see her long tail wagging behind her and blushed as he examined her chest to see two small yet still defined breasts with a streak of white fur going over them and down her waists. He pondered for a bit trying to realize who the enchanting girl in front of him was before his eyes widened and he realized. "M...Me-Mow?"

The small girls ears perked up and she smiled jumping across the room to tackle-hug him to the floor. "you do recognize me! I was worried you wouldn't!" she snuggled his neck. "Me-Mow what the flipping glob happened to you!?" he lifted her off of him blushing dark red and setting her down before covering her. Finn was terribly confused, since after his second "fight" with her Me-mow had been showing up periodically for a "rematch" most ending the same, him waking up to find a note saying see you again later. Me-mow looked down and her ears drooped as a sad look came across her face. "F..Finn I..I have to tell you the truth..when I fought you for the second time I was never there on guild business..I was kicked out of the guild for not killing wild berry princess...and my family tossed me out for having failed to kill the princess and disgracing their name...I had nowhere to go and the only thing I could think of was how you defeated me..and I came to try and defeat you hoping maybe the guild and my family would forgive me. but after what happened I..I just couldn't hate you for some reason..but I couldn't stop thinking about you. its just after all I did you gave me a chance and..well showed me the only real love ive ever had..I never went to the guild to ask for forgiveness." she looked away out the window, her eyes sparkling pink and her fur glistening in the light. "I simply roamed around. foraging and stealing food and sleeping were ever I could."

Finn looked at her blushing at both how beautiful she was and at how shocking her words were. "why didn't you just tell me all this earlier?" he asked. she looked over and him diverting eye contact. " I..I just with you living with your dog and all and me being a cat I didn't want to burden you with my problems...a..and I wanted to change to be somthing..someone you could be happy with." she looked up into his blue eyes and moved towards him. "that's why I found a wizard to change me into this. so I could maybe be with you Finn..I mean im not completely human like you but im mostly human now" Finn couldnt belive how much she gave up and went through just for a chance to be with him. "M..Me-Mow.." he said softly as he pulled her into a warm embrace. She blushed deeply and was surprised by his response but soon found herself hugging him back tightly. "Finn y..you mean so much to me I just..I..I" Her eyes began to water as she tried to push the words out from her heart but was interrupted by a soft passionate kiss on her lips. Tears streamed from her eyes as she melted away into the kiss and Finns loving embrace.

Finn pulled back from the kiss looking into her eyes "its ok Me-Mow. I love you too." She blushed deeply and nuzzled his nose. "Finn..let me show you my love..in this new body." He smiled and picked her up carrying her over to his bed before laying her down and gently moving on top of her and giving her a long deep passion filled kiss. She happily kissed back moving her tongue to request entrance into his mouth which he happily granting swirling and dancing her soft furry tongue with his as they kissed. after a good ten minuets of making out they both pulled back for air panting from the heat of the kiss. " Me-Mow your such an amazing kisser." She giggled "im nowhere near as good as you." He smiled looking down her body before she brought his gaze back to her pink eyes. "F..Finn..im soo hot..i need you my hero.." She quickly flipped him over and moved to be on top of her blushing as he gazed up at her breasts and her beautiful white hair the went down her back.

"F..finn dont stare..your making me blush.." she looked away shyly. He smiled and moved his hands slowly up her waist, feeling her soft fur as he worked up to massage her breasts. She moaned having never before had beasts and feeling his warm massage against them was an amazing new feeling. "ohhh Finn...that feels amazing.." she moaned softly. He smiled and looked up to her eyes. "Me-Mow you havent felt anything yet.." he smiled as he grabbed her waist and moved her so he could have easy access with his mouth to her new human entrance. She blushed deep realizing his intent and softly rubbed the small bulge in his boxers. "just remember to be gentle hero." He smiled and moaned soft from her rub as he teased her entrance with his tongue. a small giggle escaped his mouth as he saw a tiny patch of fur above her sensitive folds. He slowly began to press his tongue deep into her craving the addicting taste he loved from her.

"uh ! feels amazing!" She moaned as she pulled his rock hard member from his boxers. "wow your so much bigger than I remember finn.." She cooed as she moved the flat of her furry tongue up his long thick member. Being only 17 Finn had a nice thick 7 inches. She licked up and down his cock before taking his tip into her mouth sucking and swirling her tongue happily around it as Finn moaned in amazement of how good it felt. She smiled happy she could take more than just his tip in as she took his cock deeper and deeper into her throat. "uhhh..Glob Me-Mow that's incredible!" He moaned as he worked wonders on her pussy. She moaned as his tongue found its way deep into her and her sweet spot causing her to squeak in pleasure and not after not too long they both found themselfs at their peak. "u..uhh -Mow im gonna cum!" He moaned loudly as his cock erupted deep in her throat as he felt her own body tense a gush of warm juice flow into his mouth. "Mmmmm" she moaned as she happily sucked his love juice from him swallowing every drop.

They both panted as they recovered from their orgasms, she slowly sucked up his cock before coming off with a small pop. "mmmmm you still taste so amazing Finn." She smiled moving to meet his face with hers. "you too Me-Mow"finn cooed into her cat ears. She giggled and kissed his neck as her tail wrapped around his member and began to stroke it till it was nice and hard again. "Oh Finn..i cant take it..i want to be one with you..i want you to make me yours." He blushed deeply moving her so he could prop his back against his bed rest and setting her in his lap so they could stay face to face. He held her up rubbing his cock against her folds teasingly as he whispered to her. " you sure you want this Me-Mow? im willing to wait if you want to.." She smiled softly "no Finn..thiers nothing i want more than to be yours right now.." She kissed him deeply locking her tongue with his as he slowly lowered her inch by inch onto his cock before he felt resistance in her. "this may hurt a little ok Me-Mow?" She nodded as he pushed past breaking her hymen and causing her to whence and meow in pain.

He stopped for a bit to allow her body to adjust to his thick long cock as he kissed her neck softly and felt a trick of hot blood go down his cock. She moaned from his kisses and he slowly began to mover her up and down as he went in and out. "Oh glob Finn you feel incredible.." she moaned as he moved her faster. The inside of her felt amazing to finn for as a cat he couldn't go too far without risk of hurting her. She was hot and her whole body seemed to suck him in and caress his cock. She moaned and mewed louder as she moved too kiss and then bite his neck sucking hard to leave a mark that he was hers. He sped Up going faster and faster untill before long he was pounding into her oven with his cock and they were both loaning loudly with pleasure. " GLOB YES FINN POUND ME! MAKE ME YOURS FOREVER!" she moaned as she became lost in the high of sex and pleasure extacy. He moaned feeling his cock about to explode before he gave one hard and deep thrust into her before pouring his hot cum deep into her as she climaxed and her body tensed around him as if to never let him go. "FINN!" She Moaned loudly as she felt him fill her with his seed. After a good three or four hard thrusts her body went limp and they were both found breathless from their orgasms. Finn scooted down so she could lay on his chest happily as she purred from having him inside her.

He giggled rubbing her soft ears and hair as he whispered he loved her into her ears. She mumbled bit but he knew her response as she drifted to sleep and soon after so did he. He awoke later to happily find her still snuggled against his chest. He stared up thinking how happy he was with her and that he would gladly spend his life with her. He kissed her cheek softly before drifting softly back to sleep with his new love and family.

The End


End file.
